The Lionchild
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir ... Meine beste Freundin Lunae hat sie geschrieben...Lest am besten selbst ich will euch doch nicht die Spannung nehmen...
1. Chapter 1

**d1 a**

**dN**och war es Nacht über dem gewaltigen Gipfel des Sanareberges, auf dem der erhabene Tempel des Landes Terra stets eingehüllt in einem Schleier scheinbar undurchdringlichen Nebels sein Geheimnis wahrte. Doch schon bald würde erneut der Tag anbrechen.

Irgendwo war es…das wusste das Mädchen das ruhig auf einem der aus rauchig weißem Marmor gefertigten Sims eines Tempelfensters verweilte.

Sie blickte hinaus auf den stark getrübten Himmel und versuchte angestrengt etwas zu erkennen. Nicht minder enttäuscht stieß jenes einen leisen Seufzer aus. Neben ihr lag zum schlafen zu einem schwarzen etwas zusammen gerollt Atena eine kleine Fähenwepin an deren seidigen Fell ihre Finger einen kurzen Augenblick entlang glitten. Blitzschnell lenkte das Mädchen ihren Blick zur Tür als sie ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Ihre dunklen Augen erblickten eine dunkle für andere womöglich Angsteinflößende Person von sehr hagerer Gestalt die nahezu lautlos über den Boden zum kleinen offenen Kamin huschte um wie üblich das Feuer zu schüren. Invidia…Sie gehörte zu den Tempeldienerinnen die einst den mächtigen Zirkel „Tria Custodia" bildeten der aus zwei schwarzen und einer weißenMagierin bestand. Ebenso rasch wie jene gekommen war verließ diese nach einigen Minuten das Kämmerchen fegte mit dem Lärm eines Trabenden Pferdes die schmalen Steinstufen hinab und grummelte mürrisch vor sich hin. „Warum schläft die kleine Ratte noch nicht?" giftete sie Sharon, die gerade von ihren täglichen Rundgang durch den prachtvollen Garten der das Anwesen zierte zurückgekehrt war, mit einem messerscharfen Unterton in ihrer verrauchten Stimme an. Unwillkürlich musste die 10 jährige grinsen, da sie einige Wortfetzen des Gesprächs auf geschnappt hatte die durch die hohlen Wände zu ihr hoch gehallt waren, schüttelte sich leicht und schenkte dem in Wildleder gebundenen Lehrbuch Der Kräuter und Heilpflanzen das auf ihren Knien lag erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Ach irgendwo muss es doch sein…schoss es dieser durch den Kopf während die schön geformten Hände des zarten Geschöpfs über die Seiten fegten wie ein sanfter Windstoß. „Cathy was ist denn los hm? Wieso bist du noch wach?" Cathy…das war der Name wie sie gerne von allen genannt wurde hingegen Lara Catherine stand eingebrannt in wuscheliges Leder auf dem inneren Rand der ersten Buchseite. Sie sah der kleinen etwas besorgt über die Schulter sie war gerade dabei scheinbar vergeblich nach dem Sternenkraut zu suchen und ein bisschen durch andere Gedanken abgelenkt worden zu sein. Als sie die leisen Worte ihrer besten Freundin wahrnahm die eigentlich schon mehr als nur das für jene war, fast einer Mutter gleich, spürte sie wie sich Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten und in einem leicht bläulichem Licht im nächtlichen Mondlicht glitzerten. Schnell wischte sie jene wieder weg um zu vertuschen das sie geweint hatte. „Nichts…es ist nur…" kam es ihr zaghaft über die Lippen. Sharon nähte sich dem großen Halbrunden Fenster und trat letztendlich zu ihr. „Schon gut…du musst es mir nicht sagen wenn du nicht willst." setzte jene nun eben so leise nach. „Sharon?" fing die Kleine etwas verlegen an. „Ja?" nicht minder gespannt saß sie neben Cathy wo früher der Hund gelegen hatte den sie nun auf den Schoß hoch genommen hatte jedoch schlummerte jener nach wie vor friedlich. „ich habe nachgedacht, hattest du auch schon einmal das Gefühl das da draußen etwas ist das nur darauf wartet gefunden zu werden?" fragend blickte sie Sharon an. „wie zum Beispiel deine Eltern?" hakte die junge Frau nach. Sie kannte das Thema nur zu gut überflüssig zu sagen das es fast schon zum Abendbrot gehörte. Cathy nickte nur. „Glaub mir, die willst du nicht kennen lernen… die sind nämlich schlimmer als Tante Individia und Tante Merula zusammen." erzählte sie ihr mit einer übertriebenen gruselig klingenden Stimme und einem matten lächeln auf den Lippen und einen schelmischen funkeln in den kalt ihrer blassblauen Augen. „Du meinst so schlimm wie du?" witzelte die Kleine und ein belustigtes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren kindlichen Gesichtszügen. Gespielt beleidigt wandte sich Sharon ab. Sie dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: "Weißt du was? Du kannst auch morgen weiter lernen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen ja? ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Sie legte Atena die ein leises knurren von sich gab zurück auf den platz wo jene zuvor gelegen hatte und kraulte diese einen flüchtigen Moment am Hals, jene wedelte kurz mit dem leicht buschigen Schwanz bevor sie sich erneut zusammen rollte. Mühelos und elegant erhob sich die junge Frau vom Fenstersims und verließ mit schnellen schritten denn Raum. „Gute Nacht süße.." rief jene Cathy noch zu bevor sie endgültig durch die Tür verschwunden war. „Dir auch" rief Cathy ihrer Freundin hinter her und seufzte dann. Würde sie ihre Eltern jemals kennen lernen? Lange saß sie einfach nur so im Gedanken versunken da und starrte erneut hinaus auf den trüben Nachthimmel auf dem ganz hinten schon erste Anzeichen des Tages zu erkennen waren. Endlich legte sie das Buch beiseite, sprang vom Fenstersims zu ihrem nicht weit entfernten Bett und hüllte sich in ihre Bettdeckedie in einen übernatürlichen Blauton gehalten war auf welcher Halbmonde schimmerten. Schnappte sich ihren kuschelweichen Plüsheisbären der Engelsflügel hatte und drückte jenen fest an sich. Wenn man sie nun im Schlaf beobachtet hätte, hätte man sie aus weiterer Entfernung mit einem schlafenden Kätzchen verwechseln können, womit man gar nicht so unrecht gehabt hätte den Mancheiner behauptete das ihr aussehen tatsächlich dem einer Katze ähnelte.**a**


	2. Chapter 2

**d2 a**

**dH**elle Sonnenstrahlen durchfluteten bereits das Zimmer, als Cathy erwachte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schloß jene aber sogleich wieder, da das grelle Licht ihr zu so ´früher´ Stunde ganz und gar nicht gefiel und sie blendete.

Sie drehte sich zur anderen Seite um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Sie wollte zurück in ihrem Traum, doch war da diese Sache namens Wirklichkeit die sie unweigerlich daran hinderte. Nach einen weiteren vergebenen versuch kroch sie wenn auch nur widerwillig aus ihrem Bett und tapste noch ein wenig benommen zu ihrem Kleiderschrank als ihr Blick jedoch auf die Uhr fiel erstarrte sie jedoch es war bereits 10:00 Uhr! Bereits vor einer halben Stunde hätte sie unten am Waldrand sein sollen. Ich hasse Montage… ging es ihr durch den Kopf während sie sich rasch umzog und geradewegs, mit Ausnahme dessen das sie sich etwas vom kristallklaren Wassers des Schöngeformten Springbrunnens der nicht weit entfernt vor dem Tempel auf einer kleinen Erhöhung stand gönnte, hinunter zum Waldrand hetzte. Keuchend ereichte sie ihr Ziel und wurde sogleich mit einem wütend keiften: " Warum kommen wir den zu spät mein Fräulein?" begrüßt. „I-Ich habe verschlafen Sir…" stammelte jene kleinlaut. „Nun den Strafe muss sein" meinte jener und musterte jene mit einen hämischen grinsen. Cathy zuckte zusammen denn sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde die Streckbank (!) Sie zitterte am ganzen leib und stand da wie gelähmt. „Kommt alle mal her… Miss Princ wird uns heute zeigen wie man mit Pfeil und Bogen um geht, trifft sie vergessen wir ihr verspätetes erscheinen, trifft sie hin gegen nicht wartet die frisch polierte Streckbank auf sie, was meint ihr?" Ein belustigendes mörderisches funkeln war in seinen Augen auf geflammt wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein raunen ging durch die Menge was jedoch gleich wieder verstummte. Sie holte ihren Langbogen hervor der aus rötlich schimmernden Holz gefertigt worden war und dort wo Cathy im mit der rechten Hand ergriff mit einen edlem Weinroten Leder umwickelt war. Cathy stellte sich etwas verunsichert schräg in Position und zog scharf die vom Blüten duft erfüllte Luft ein die es vom Tempelgarten hergetragen zu haben schien. Erstaunlich ruhig zog sei einen der rotschwarz –als einer der ihren- gekennzeichneten Pfeile aus dem Köcher den sie sich umgeschnallt hatte. Ohne den Hauch eines Zitterns legte sie den Pfeil vorsichtig an der da für vorgesehenen Stelle an und erhob ihren Bogen Atmete noch einmal tief durch fixierte den schwarzweiß gefiederten Vogel hoch oben in der Baumkrone den ihr der Lehrmeister zugewiesen hatte. Spannte denn die Sehne des Bogens so weit es ihr auch nur möglich war und ließ jene schließlich unter dem Wissen das alle Augen auf sie gerichtet -folgend dem Pfeil- waren und es der entscheidende Schuss war. Erneut zitternd und auf höchste angespannt

verfolgte auch die junge Schützin mit wie ihr Geschoss dessen Ziel beinahe verfehlt hätte aber dennoch traf. Alle selbst der Lehr meister erschauderten bevor erneut ein raunen durch die Menge ging. „Sieh mal einer an wie Talentiert wir sind, Miss Princ meinen wohl sie könnten alles hm?" der Lehrmeister ging drohend auf sie zu und fixierte voll Verachtung ihre matt lächelnde Erscheinung und spucke brühte im aus dem Mund. "N-Nein Sir…" brachte sie angsterfüllt stammelnd hervor. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen.." er löste denn verrutschten aus Wildleder bestehenden Schutz des rechten Oberarm und hob diesen etwas grob an sodass alle den gewaltigen Blauenfleck –der von einem Bluterguss durchzogen wurde- sehen konnten denn sie sich zugezogen hatte. Wieder verstummte abrupt das gemurmelt. Ohne ihre Antwort zu registrieren fuhr er fort: "Stellt euch nun alle in einer Reihe auf und beweist selbst ob ihr auch so gut zielen könnt wie eure Mitstreiterin." sagte er streng und befehlend dann wirbelte er nochmals zu Cathy herum. „Und Sie…gehen am besten vor zum Stützpunkt und säubern den Boden!" giftete er sie an. „A-Aber Sir sie haben doch gesagt…"fing sie an, „Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" fuhr er ihr dazwischen. Cathy säumte innerlich vor Wut und Verzweiflung, natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen wie jener sie behandelt hatte, doch wagte sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sich zu wieder setzten. So tat sie wie ihr Geheisen. Dort angekommen kramte jene murrend eine Schale –füllte jene bis zum Rand mit Wasser- einen Lappen und einer Brüste hervor und fing an den Boden mit der Lauge die nun entstanden war denn Boden zu säumen und zu schruppen. Das ist soo unfair…doch bevor sie weiter darüber nach Sinnen konnte, wie sie dem entgehen konnte, vernahm sie ängstliche schreie von draußen und das weinen einiger im abseits stehender Mädchen, die zu ihren Leidensgenossinnen zählten. Wie von der Hummel gestochen lief sie ins Freie in die Richtung aus der die Laute gekommen waren. Was sie da sah raubte ihr den Atem…

Ein großes schwarzweiß getigertes Wesen mit zwei langen Zähnen, das einer Katze sehr ähnlich sah. Es handelte sich dabei um einen weißen offenbar hungrigen Säbelzahntiger der gerade Cathys Freundin Angie zu bedrohen schien. „Halt! Lass sie in Ruhe" schrie Cathy mit einem Mal obgleich sie wusste dass es wahrscheinlich eh nicht viel nützen würde. Die eisblauen Augen des Tieres trafen im nächsten Moment die ihren. Konnte das denn sein? Doch Cathy hatte keine Gelegenheit lange zu überlegen. Schon umkreiste sie das Raubtier und ließ von Angie ab die schluchzend zu den anderen zurückkehrte. Jener gab ein angriffslustiges knurren von sich, setzte zum Sprung an und landete genau auf der Brust seines Opfers. Cathy wusste nicht recht wie ihr geschehen war unsanft war sie auf dem leicht sandigen Boden aufgeschlagen und die große mordlustige Katze hatte sie - so gut wie- mit einem Fuß ins Grab gebracht. Doch sie dachte keineswegs daran aufzugeben. Sie fühlte wie eine Woge von Angst in ihr Aufstieg wie ihr langsam aber sicher der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trat. Bemüht ihren Atem trotz der Lebensgefährlichen Situation langsam zu halten öffnete erneut sie langsam ihre Augen. „Was willst du?" versuchte sie erneut mit dem Tier zu

kommunizieren. Ekelerhegender Sabber drang aus seinem Maul und ran ihren Hals endlang. Igitt…Na gut versuchen wirs mal anders. „L - Lässt du mich laufen?" Wohl eher nicht… wirbelte es ihr im selbigen Augenblick durch den Kopf. Eigentlich eine sinnlose Frage…wie ihr nun klar wurde. Sekunden später durchdrang ein schmerzerfüllter schrei das Gelände denn der Tiger schien seine messerscharfen Krallen immer gewaltsamer in ihr Fleisch zu bohren.

Instinktiv suchte Cathy den Boden nach etwas Spitzen ab, sie konnte aber nicht abstreiten das ihr Atem dabei wieder in ein keuchen über gegangen war und ihr Herz schneller schlug, als sie glaubte etwas gefunden zu haben erhob sie ihre Hand und schlug dem bedrohlichen Tier so fest sie konnte an den Kopf. Der Tiger heulte auf taumelte ein Stück zurück, gab nochmals ein wütendes Geräusch von sich bevor es eiligst das weite suchte. Mühsam aber dennoch schaffte es Cathy aufzustehen. Sie atmete trotz einiger Schürfwunden und einen Kratzer der deutlich der seiner Krallenspitzen verewigt hatte auf. Als sie jedoch die rechte hand hob erschrak sie. Ungläubig starrte sie auf ihre Hand die ihren Platz nun mit einer Löwenpranke getauscht hatte und an jener trocknete im sonnenlicht glitzernd das Blut ihres Angreifers. Es war also nicht etwa ein Stein gewesen welcher sie vor einen Graunvollen Schicksaal bewahrt hatte sondern sie selbst. Sie betrachtete und drehte noch immer überrascht von allen Seiten ihre Pfote die mit einen mal verschwand und wieder die übliche form zum Vorschein kommen ließ. „Cool..." murmelte Cathy schmunzelnd vor sich hin. „Wow Cathy wie hast du das gemacht?" ertönte hinter ihr die Stimme der Freundin die sich allmehlig wieder beruhigt hatte und welche nun in einer Traube die sich ringsum um jene gebildet hatten stand.

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete sie ihr ehrlich, nur schwer konnte sie den Blick wieder von ihrer Hand lösen und sah zu Angie hinüber, während sie sich den Rest des Sandes aus den Haaren strich. „Was ist den hier los? Miss Princ was haben sie angestellt?" Dem Meister war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und jener starrte aus seinen dunklen Augen, die gefährlich aufblitzten, Wut erbost an. „N-Nichts." presste Cathy auf ihrer Unterlippe herum beißend hervor. „Mr. Fontis…Ich wurde von einen Tiger angegriffen Sir…Cathy hat mir …"fing Angie aufgeregt an jenen zu berichten, welche Cathy verteidigen wollte. „Ruhe!"brüllte jener so laut das beide gleicher maßen zusammen zuckten. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sie etwas gefragt zu haben Miss Vulpes. „T-Tschuldigung" stotterte jene nur wenig eingeschüchtert. „Seid endlich ruhig oder ihr bekommt ein wenig meine Peitsche zu spüren!"

drohend schwenkte er sie in seinen Händen. „Was ist hier passiert Marcus?" die kaltblauen Augen Sharons wanderten zuerst über die Köpfe der versammelten ruhten dann kurz auf Cathy und Angie bevor sie sich fragend ein wenig verärgert und besorgt zugleich dem Lehrmeister zuwandten. „Och, nichts Schlimmes…ich wollte nur das alle still sind weil ich Miss Princ für die Rettung von Miss Vulpes danken wollte. Danke Lara ähm Catherine wie auch immer…" stammelte jener plötzlich lahm und lächelte die junge Frau bei seinen Worten träumerisch an. „ Ach ja?" als jene Marcus Worte war nahm zog sie gespielt Ernst eine Augenbraue in die höhe. „Ich weiß dein bemühen zu schätzen Marcus" log sie genauso wie jener die seinigen Worte erdacht zu haben schien. „Los komm Cathy wir gehen nach Hause…"

setzte sie nach und tat eine Geste der Ungeduld. Cathy war etwas verwirrt über das seltsame, fast wie ausgewechselte- Verhalten ihres Lehrmeisters, sie begriff nicht was das auf einmal sollte, doch dachte sie nicht groß weiter darüber nach denn, in diesem Moment kam Atena angedackelt, glücklich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd und den Vogel im Maul den Cathy erlegt hatte. Bei deren Anblick musste Cathy grinsen und eilte Sharon und jener nach die schnellen Schrittes über die Wiesen in Richtung Tempel gingen.**a**


	3. Chapter 3

**d3 a**

**dB**ereits zwei Stunden ist es her das die drei beim Tempel ankamen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Cathy, deren Wunden bereits versorgt waren saß im bequemen Schneidersitz auf dem Holzboden. Ihre Hände um griffen ein Gitarren ähnliches Instrument dem sie eine besänftigende leise Melodie entlockte und ebenso leise Worte verließen hier und da ihre zarten Lippen. _I´m looking out of the window…I see the storminess nights sky and I think about you. Just Silence…dark Silence…I try to find you but you are not here, only cold raining…Where are you? so tell me where are you? I´m waiting there for you and hope you´ll comes again. But theres nothing just Silence…dark Silence… Lovely Sadness in my dreams it feel so endless…may be hopeless… may be hopeless… _

Die Seiten der Gitarre verhalten in der Stille. Sie ließ das hölzerne Instrument auf den Boden sinken und warf einen Blick um die Ecke zu Sharon die in die Küche in einen großen Kessel zusammen rührte. Ein wenig neugierig stand sie auf und trat zu jener.

Diese sah kurz zu jener auf konzentrierte sich jedoch gleich wieder auf das gleichmäßige rühren der trüben Flüssigkeit die sich in dem Kessel befand und langsam in abständen kleine Blässchen formte was besagte das jenes Gebräu fertig war. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht das Abendessen oder?" rief sie schelmisch aus als sie das Kesselinnere musterte. „Nein ist es nicht" erwiderte sie dem Mädchen ruhig. „Das ist eine neue Mischung eines Trankes die ich einfach so mal ausprobieren wollte." fügte sie eben so ruhigen Gemütes hinzu. „Mir fehlt aber noch einiges wenn du möchtest kannst du mit kommen, nach dem Abendessen." „Sicher komm ich mit was hast du denn gedacht?" antwortete sie ihr leicht neckisch mit einem vorfreudigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich wusste dass das jetzt kommt!"

erwiderte Sharon mit einem leichten grinsen das ihre blassen Gesichtszüge umspielte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die morsche Stube im Untergeschoß und setzten sich gegenüber von einander auf zwei niedere Holzklötze die als Stühle dienten an den alten ehrwürdigen Holztisch. Der Raum wurde mit Absicht etwas abgedunkelt und das scheinbar einzige Licht drang durch den verschlag hinter dem das älterliche Wesen Merulas an einem Kessel mit Kloßeintopf rührte. Im nächsten Moment vernahmen sie Individias Stimme die nun zum Tisch tänzelte und sich neben Sharon niederließ. Cathy und Sharon wechselten einen Bände sprechenden Blick. Ihr quieken des lachen klang wie das einer Ratte mit Zahnlücke und auch sonst ähnelte die dürre junge Frau jenem Tier mit Ausnahme dessen das sie größer wirkte.

Merula kam mit einer Mittelgroßen Schüssel hervor und trug jene sorgfältig um nichts zu verschütten zu den anderen und gesellte sich zu Catherine. Jene schien zu spüren dass Catherine ihre Anwesenheit nicht ganz geheuer war. „Sharon meine Liebe macht dir die Kleine nicht zu viel Arbeit?" fragte jene ohne ihren starren leeren Blick von Cathy zu wenden. „Nein, nein…das geht schon…" Sharon seufzte schwer. Sie hegte eine tiefgründige Abneigung -nahe zu Hass- gegen solche Tischgespräche gegen ihren Schützling. Das musste doch demütigend sein das jene noch dazu in Cathys Gegenwart über sie sprachen als wäre jene eine Last. „Ich versteh sowieso nicht weshalb du dir das alles antust Sharon denk an deine Gesundheit!

Mach mir keine Schande Kind!" wie zu Bestätigung von Sharons Gedanken legte Cathy ihren Löffel beiseite schob den halbleeren Teller von sich und lief nach draußen. „Jetzt sieh mal was du angerichtet hast!" fauchte sie Merula an. Individias Beigabe zu dem war ein unmerkliches kichern. Sharon seufzte erneut und schüttelte sich leicht bevor sie leicht gereizt ebenfalls nach draußen begab. Ihr Blick huschte über die Wiesen und sie hoffte Catherine finden zu können. Langsam ging Sharon über den Hügel den Weg zum Wald entlang, bei nahezu jeden Schritt sich suchend umblickend. Cathy kauerte im Schatten einer stämmigen Eiche und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe. Wieso hab ich das ungute Gefühl das sie mich unbedingt loswerden wollen? Bin ich wirklich so schwer zu ertragen? Hat Sharon mich denn wirklich lieb oder spielt selbst sie mir was vor? eine woge aus misstrauen lag in ihren Gedanken. „Hey…Cathy, du weinst ja…na komm her." bis aufs äußerste erleichtert ihren Schützling wieder gefunden zu haben schloss sie Catherine in die Arme. Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über die Gesichter beider. „Hör nicht auf die ollen Grummelkissen Cat

du weißt das es nicht wahr ist!" sagte jene sanft als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Cathy musste innerlich lachen. „Werd ich nicht großes Ehrenwort! Machen wir mal besser wofür wir her gekommen sind." rief sie dann und löste sich von ihrer Freundin. „Äh ja okay…" erwiderte die junge Frau jener. „Was hatten wir zuletzt?" ihr Wesen verwandelte sich von besorgter Freundin in strenge Lehrerin. „ähm…Sternenkraut und dessen Wirkung. Sie gehören zu den Nachtschattengewächsen. Das Aussehen ihrer Blüten erinnert an weiße Sterne. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit bemächtigt den Inhaber sich lautlos von einem Ort zum andern zu begeben erfahrene Zauberer mengen deshalb eine äußerst geringe Dosis dem Flugpulver bei einem anderen Anwendungszweck verspricht dies außerdem Unsichtbarkeit, aber nur sollte dieser mit würde Getragen werden. Spuren sind auch aber eher seltener in Heilmitteln zu finden da jene nicht sehr bekannt und ihre Wirksamkeit nur zu bestimmten Zeiten möglich ist!" zitierte Cathy die Zeilen aus dem Buch die sie auswendig gelernt hatte. „Gut gemacht und hier ist die erste des heutigen Abends fang auf." sagte sie stolz und warf sie jener spielerisch zu.

„Wow die sind ja wunderschön!" Cathy ergriff es und kam aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr heraus. „Ja das kann man wohl sagen." stimmte die Junge Frau jener zu und zwinkerte mit dem linken Auge. „Ich wusste dass sie dir gefallen, deshalb hab ich dich ja mitgenommen." „Wieso weißt du immer alles?" neckisch sah sie zu jener auf, doch Sharon war scheinbar nicht gut darauf zu sprechen. „Dazu sage ich nichts…" war ihre Antwort ein wenig beiläufig klingend, während sie ein paar der Kräuter vorsichtig mit der Klinge ihrer kleinen Sichel etwas über den Ansatz abschnitt. Es wurde bereits dunkel. Cathy die damit beschäftigt war die Kräuter etwas zu zerrkleinern und zu Pulver zu zermahlen wurde es ein wenig unheimlich jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Ein warmer Wind strich über sie hinweg und ließ Cathys Haare flattern. Auch Sharon bemerkte den Wind und die pechschwarzen Haare die junge Frau ummalten die eisblauen Augen. „Wir sollten gehen" sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich zu Cathy um. Wo ist sie den jetzt bloß wieder hin! Das Mädchen schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Erschöpftgelangte Catherine an einen Wasserfall...

Sie zog ihre schweiß durchtränkten zog Sachen aus und duschte sich in den Herhabrinnenden Wasser welches bei einer Tageshitze von mindestens 43 C °im Schatten und selbst um diese Tages zeit angenehm kühl wirkte. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an der Schulter und sie erschrak. Sie wirbelte herum und ein ungutes Gefühl kroch ihren Bauchraum hinauf bis zum Hals. Es war niemand geringeres als die klitschnasse Sharon die nun mehr wie ein begossener Pudel wirkte und ziemlich verärgert aussah. „Was soll das denn werden junges Fräulein?"

tadelte sie jene streng. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte Cathy gelacht da Sharon Mr. Fontis gerade sehr ähnlich klang. „Weißt du was für Sorgen ich mir grade eben gemacht habe? Du badest in Zukunft zu hause! Haben wir uns verstanden? Catherine stuckte schwer. Dies war eine Seite Sharon die sie noch gar nicht kannte, eine die ihr eher weniger gefiel, doch letztendlich musste sie sich eingestehen das jene recht hatte, sie nickte nur denn sie wusste das gerade in solchen Momenten nicht wirklich gut Kirschenessen mit dieser war.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen es ist nur zu deinem besten bitte versteh mich." setzte sie wieder in einem etwas sanfteren Tonfall nach. „Ist schon okay..es..es ..war nicht richtig einfach so weg zu laufen…" gab Cathy kleinlaut zu. Sharon war sichtlich überrascht über Catherines Einsicht, wo sie doch sonst überall gern ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen wollte. Noch lange gingen die beiden in dieser dunklen sternenlosen Nacht schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie

den Tempel ereichten. In jener Nacht wälzte sich Cathy unruhig auf ihren Laken hin und her, egal was sie auch unternahm letzt endlich lag sie doch wach und starrte an die Decke des kleinen Turmzimmers. Ihre Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und ein Hauch quälender Kopfschmerzen suchte sie heim. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und massierte sich, die Augen geschlossen haltend, ihre schmerzenden Schläfen. Sie horchte erschrocken auf als sie das knarren von dumpfen Schritten und danach einen angsterfüllten Schrei nur hallend wahrnahm. Jene konnte das ungute Gefühl welches sie den ganzen Tag begleitet zu haben schien einfach nicht abschütteln. Noch etwas benommen trotz dem warnendem Schmerz in ihrem Kopf richtete sich jene entschlossen und neugierig geworden auf den seltsamen Geräuschen auf den Grund zu gehen, da die Chance das sie jetzt noch Schlaf finden würde gleich null war. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür und öffnete jene einen Spalt breit, dabei vernahm sie das erste donnern des stürmischen Gewitters welche in diesen schwülen

Sommermonat häufig hälftig ausfielen. Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten wachsam über den Gang und die steinerne Wendeltreppe die zu ihrem Zimmer führte. Nichts schein sich zu bewegen der Gang war wie üblich verlassen und unberührt und wurde nur noch von dem schwachen glimmen vereinzelter Wandkerzen erhellt. Cathy hielt den Atem an und sah sich erneut nach allen Seiten um ob ihr jemand folgte während sie aus dem Zimmer schlüpfte. In Windeseile jedoch nach wie vor vorsichtig und nun hellwach ließ sie denn Gang und die Treppen hinter sich und gelangte an eine Dunkelgestrichne hölzerne Tür mit einer weißen Klinke, es war Sharons Zimmer. Cathy war sich nicht sicher doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihr das jene hier richtig war, doch tief in ihren Herzen hoffte sie sich in ihren glauben zu irren, als sie das Zimmer betrat das in Totenstille da lag. „Sharon wach auf! Was war los?"

leicht spielerisch stupste sie Sharons Körper an. Es krachte und gleich darauf erhellte ein greller Blitz den Raum. Cathy konnte und wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Leblos lag ihre Freundin da ihr Haut kreideweiß, ihr Körper starr und kalt und an Catherines Händen klebte das frische Blut das von ihren Händen ihrem Hals und aus ihrem Mund hervorkam. Deren sonst so edle Augen waren erkaltet und schienen zu ewigen Eis gefroren zu sein. Cathy erschrak so sehr das sie einige Schritte zurück taumelte und auf dem morschen Boden zurück schlitterte, bevor sie in herzerweichendes nahe zu panisches schluchzten ausbrach und durch die Dunkelheit, ohne auf dem Weg zu achten kläglich wimmernd aus dem Raum stürmte. Catherine hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sie fühlte sich mit einem mal nutzlos, nahe zu elend sie war zu spät gekommen…sie hatte versagt.**a**


	4. Chapter 4

**d4 a**

**dA**ls Catherine am nächsten Tag bereits bei den Anzeichen des Morgengrauens unten am Waldrand auf find bar war, wo einen Tag zuvor der Unterricht gehalten worden war erlebte sie eine eigenartige Überraschung. Ein ihr fremdes Mädchen stand in mitten ihrer beiden besten Freundinnen, Cassandra und Angelina. Cassy hatte einen Arm um jene gelegt. „- du hättest Catherine sehen sollen, wir sind einfach ein super Team stimmts Cathy?" erzählte jene dieser gerade mit deren üblichen Übermütigkeit. Cathy jedoch schwieg und an ihren unnatürlich dunkel wirkenden ringen unter den Augen sah man deutlich das sie in letzter Nacht wenig bis gar keinen Schlaf gefunden zu haben schien. Ihre Erscheinung wirkte keineswegs mehr so selbst bewusst wie sonst sie wirkte schwach wie von etwas starkem einen Schlag abbekommen zu haben. Angelina war sofort an ihre Seite gesprungen und zu ihrer Verwunderung sah sie Cathy weinen. „Wo ist Mr. Fontis?" brachte Cathy unter ihrem Schluchzen hervor. „Wo soll der schon sein?" rief Cassy sorglos wie immer aus.

„Wir haben Unterrichtsfrei wegen eines dreitägigen Lehrerseminars bekommen."

erläuterte Angie ihrer sichtlich verwirrten Freundin. „Ach so nicht so wichtig…"

murmelte sie mehr zu sich als zu ihren Freunden. „Wer ist das eigentlich?" fragte sie dann sehr leise und ungewohnt ruhig um ihren Kummer zu verbergen, und deutete in Richtung der Fremden. „Ich bin Samantha." antwortete sie eben so leise und unverzüglich und hielt jener die Hand hin. Cathy erhob sich lahm von den gefällten Holzpflöcken auf denen die Vier nun verweilt hatte und gähnte müde. „Und du bist wohl nicht von hier oder?" kam es Catherine etwas schroffer als gewollt. Statt jener die Hand zu schütteln beschnüffelte sie sie und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung empfand sie jenen Körpergeruch als angenehm wobei erwähnt werden musste das Cathy in jenen Fällen sehr kritisch war. „Sie kann bleiben." entschied sie wie eine stolze Königin und grinste als sie sah das Cassy und Angie fast einen Luftsprung gemacht hätten. Gleich darauf trommelte sie nun alle zu einer Art ´Krisensitzung´ zusammen.

„Leute hört mal her! Es ist wirklich wichtig." „So was denn?" fragte Angie was Cassy dachte, neugierig geworden rückten die drei näher an Cathy heran.

„Sharon ist tot!" Cathy die große mühe hatte nicht erneut der Traurigkeit die sie beschattete und übermahnte nachzugeben und in wieder in schluchzen auszubrechen, schlug sich verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wie ist sie gestorben?" fragte Cassy vorsichtig. „Weiß nicht genau aber was ich weiß ist das der Täter sicher noch irgendwo frei herum läuft." „Du meinst sie wurde ermordet?" Angies Augen weiteten sich. „Genau." antwortete Cathy tonlos. Samantha die still da gesessen und einfach nur der Erzählung gelauscht hatte spürte ein ungutes Gefühl ähnlich jenem das Catherine schon die ganze Zeit über zu quälen schien. Jene wusste das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war zu hinterfragen wer Sharon sei und so schwieg sie weiter still und überlegte. „hmm hast du einen plan Cat?" wollte Cassy nun immer noch leicht übermütig wie es ihre Art war wissen. „Nein, wird wohl eher wieder so ne Nacht und Nebel Aktion werden." war Cathys antwort die zu Boden starrte und im Gedanken versunken darüber nach dachte was nun zu tun war. Lange saßen sie da und warteten darauf das es endlich Nacht werden würde. Angie hatte kurzer hand in Erfahrung gebracht wo die Schlüssel zum Pferdestall waren und einfach mal blindlings ein paar –vier um genau zu sein- losgebunden und Cassy war es gelungen aus der Vorratskammer ihres Hauses etwas Essen zu klauen. Cathy blieb allein mit Samantha am Treffpunkt zurück eine Welle verging und schließlich stahlen auch sie sich unbemerkt in Cathys Turmzimmer und entwendeten ein paar Decken. Als die Dunkelheit herein brach waren die Sachen bereits allesamt auf die Pferde verladen und es konnte losgehen. Am ersten Tag kamen sie nicht sonderlich weit da sie alle sehr müde waren und streiften nur durch ein paar der ihnen bekannten Wälder und gingen früh zu Bett. Tief im inneren wusste Cathy jedoch das sie hier nicht finden würden wonach sie suchten, sie würden weit weg von ´zu hause´ fündig werden. Cassy und Sam schliefen auf einer Decke auf dem Boden liegend während Catherine und Angie es sich in den darüber liegenden Baumkronen bequem gemacht hatten und irgendwann des Nachts fielen auch Cathy die Augen zu und der Schlaf war einigermaßen erholsam. Am nächsten morgen brachen jene schon sehr früh auf denn das Frühstück

verschoben sie auf später und je weiter jene sich von der bekannten Umgebung

entfernten umso dunkler wurde es. Bei Ende des schein bar erfolglosen Tages als alle um das Lagerfeuer -für das Cathy zusammen mit Atena Holz zusammen getragen hatte und jene stets darauf achtete das jenes nicht an Kraft verlieren und verglimmen würde- und tuschelnd ihre Steaks auf Stöcken die oben spitz waren brateten und jene genüsslich in Begleitung von ungeschälten im Feuer gegarten Kartoffeln die häufig etwas angebrannt waren was jenen nichts ausmachte verschlangen. In jener Nacht beschloss Cathy die sich von Anfang an alles Anführerin heraus kristallisiert hatte das sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilten sollten um schneller die Landschaft zu erkunden und vielleicht sogar etwas voran zu kommen. Cathy wusste das dies mehr als nur Riskant war doch sie hatte getan was sie für richtig gehalten hatte, so wie Sharon stets zu sagen pflegte Folge deinem Herz und du wirst dein Ziel erreichen! war für sie schier zu einem Leitfaden geworden.

Jene die also mit Sam zusammen aufgebrochen war sagte lange Zeit nichts zu ihrer Begleiterin. Nicht da sie gar zu stolz war sondern weil sie nachdachte.

Wie weit waren sie ihrem Ziel wohl näher gekommen? unmerklich sah Cathy kurz zu jener hinüber, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das deren Haut wesentlich heller wirkte als die ihrige. Jene wollte etwa sagen, doch bemerkte sie dass ihr die Worte fehlten. „Wo sind wir?" nahezu kaum hörbar drangen die Worte aus Samanthas Mund. Cathy zuckte leicht mürrisch mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, die Täler die ich kenne liegen bereits weit hinter uns." gab sie ihr etwas launisch zurück. „Hast du etwa etwas gegen mich?" Sam sprach aus was ihr Gefühl ihr zu spüren gab und starrte hinaus auf den Horizont. „Nein…es ist nur…" bei jenen Worten wandte sie den Blick kurz vom Himmel ab und sah sie entschuldigend an. „es ist einfach so viel passiert in letzter Zeit." sie zwang sich zu einem lächeln obwohl ihr eigentlich gar nicht danach zu mute war. Der staksige Waldboden unter ihren Schuhen veränderte sich allmehlig und wurde zu murrenhaft matschigen Sumpfgebiet. Die Pferde hatten sie auf einer Wiese grasen lassen, sie würden wohl oder übel schon selbst den Weg zurück nach Hause finden. Bei jeden Schritt gerieten sie tiefer in die trübe dunkle Flüssigkeit die deren Kleidung nun benetzte. Cathy wagte es kaum zu Atmen den ein Übelriechender Gestank drang von irgendwo auf der anderen Uferseite zu jenen herüber. Plötzlich fühlte Cathy etwas sehr dünnes glitschiges Ekelerhegendes das ihrem Arm umschlungen hatte, und sie mit sich fort zu ziehen versuchte. Das etwas, was auf dem ersten Blick nicht sonderlich groß schien zerrte an ihr mit geballter Kraft so dass sie auf sie Knie fiel und durch die Drecksbrühe gezerrt wurde. „Hilfe!" war das einzige das sie in ihrem Schock hervorbrachte, welches man ganz bestimmt in Umkreis eines halben Meters noch vernommen hatte. Die Früchtetragendenbäume und Sträucher wirbelten mit so rascher Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorüber das sie kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte und ihr Schwindlig wurde und in ihrem Inneren sich ihr Magen umzudrehen schien. Das merkwürdige ding zog sie mit sich fort so das jene bald aus Samanthas sichtweite war. Entschlossen eilte jene den Ruf der neu gewonnenen Freundin hinterher über die Mulden des Matsches hinweg um jene zu retten. Ruckartig löste sich das schleimige etwas das sich um Cathys Arm geschlungen hatte, so dass sie ein Stück zurück in den Matsch geschleudert wurde. Keuchend rang jene nach Luft und ergriff ihren Arm, das Ding hatte sie so fest umgriffen gehabt, das sich die dünnen Windungen der seinigen förmlich in ihr Fleisch gezeichnet hatten. Jedoch erkannte jene einen kleinen grünlich schimmernden Körper der scharfe Klauen am ende seiner seillangen Arme zu haben schien und ziemlich lange unübersehbare Ohren welches

nun eilends das Weite suchte. „Cathy? Ist dir was passiert?" hörte sie Sam schreien die um die Ecke -in die sie das Unheilvolle Wesen gezogen hatte- als wäre sie wild geworden hinzu gestürmt war. „Nein geht schon…" gab sie ihr zurück während jene ihr half sich aufzurichten. „Was war das?" fragend sah Cat jene an und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Na ja wohl ein voller Sturz in den Dreck was denn sonst?" ein wenig ratlos sah sie Cathy von der Seite aus an während sie sich mit ihre Händen auf die Knie stützte und immer noch rasch atmete. „Nicht das…ich hab…" murmelte sie mehr zu sich als zu Sam die das geschehene wohl oder übel nicht genau mitbekommen hatte doch dann verstummte sie mitten in ihrem Satz und schritt auf ein etwas entfernter erbautes Gebilde zu ohne Sam weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Der sandartige Boden knirschte unter ihren Schuhen während sie näher trat um das geschwungene Muster die in den Steinartigen Klumpen eingearbeitet wurden genauer zu betrachten. Sorgfältig wischte sie den Staub davon ab und versuchte angestrengt die Kringel die so aus sahen als wären sie irgendeine Geheimsprache zu entziffern.

„W…a..m..? Nein…W…a…n…k…a…y..? hä? W…a..n…k…o…v!"

Plötzlich vibrierte das merkwürdige Gebilde und neben ihr tat sich ein schmaler abgewälzter Spalt auf groß genug das eine magere Person wie jene eine war hindurch passte. Vorsichtig zwängte sich Cathy hindurch und langsam stieg sie die zerbrochenen Steinstufen hinab... Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab...

Sam war Cathy langsam hinterher geschlendert und hatte sich von ein paar Waldbeeren hinreißen lassen welche zu probieren. „Die sind vielleicht gut…die solltest du auch mal probieren Cat…" murmelte sie nach dem sie eine Hand voll

hinunter geschluckt hatte, erst einige Minuten später bemerkte sie das jene gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Nun Cathy du hast entschieden was verpasst…" murmelte sie

wischte sich den Mund mit dem Arm und marschierte geradewegs auf das große Gebilde hinzu. Plötzlich tauchte hinter ihr wie aus dem nichts Atena auf und lief mit wedelnden Schwanz neben ihr her. Samantha bemerkte jene erst kurz nach dem sie den Spalt entdeckte in dem Cathy kurz zuvor verschwunden war. Sie befahl ihr jene durch bellen zu warnen wenn jemand kam und verschwand im inneren des klumpenarten Bauwerks. Dunkler feuchter modriger Nebel drang ihr entgegen und sie

rümpfte etwas angewidert die Nase. Sie sah nichts und ein Hauch von Angst stieg in ihr auf als sie sich einfach auf den harten Untergrund nieder fallen ließ. Unter sich hörte sie ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. „Au..du bist auf mich drauf gefallen!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Tschuldigung war keine Absicht." flüsterte sie etwas schroff klingend zurück und stieg von ihr herunter. Cathy, welche nun auf dem Boden hockte, starrte lautlos in die Dunkelheit und versuchte etwas zu erkennen doch es rührte sich nichts. Sie winkte Sam an das antike Gälender heran das mit steinernen Rosen verziert war und deutete ihr mit einer Geste dass sie sich still verhalten sollte und luckte in den nachtfinsteren Raum hinab. Jene tat wie ihr geheißen und tat es ihr gleich. Im schwachen schein des Mondlichts der vom kaltem Nebel getrübt wurde, erkannten sie eine wunderschöne Frau mit schwarzem gelocktem Haar und die Umrisse eines in eine schwarze Robe gehüllten Mönchs.

Die leisen Stimmen drangen ein wenig hallend über das Gälender und doch waren jene kaum zu hören. „Du verstehst das alles nicht! Es gab bisher kein Wesen das mich jemals so zurichten konnte!" Sam packte Cathy an der Schulter. „Was ist?" mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte sie jene. „Catherine das ist Silvana, sie hat meine Eltern getötet sie ist die grausamste Person die du dir vorstellen kannst." erklärte ihr jene leicht angeschlagen, „wenn ich könnte würde ich ihr nie wieder begegnen!"

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein sie wird dich schon nicht beißen so verzweifelt wie sie

im Moment aussieht…" erwiderte sie ihr und wies in deren Richtung. „Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher, schau ich mein doch nur das wir vorsichtig sein sollten." setzte sie ein wenig ernster wirkend nach. „Wenn du meinst, also ich für meinen Teil

hatte gerade versucht mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen und dank deiner Besserwisserei konnte ich nichts hören." fauchte Cathy jene an wie eine Katze der man ihr Wollknäuel weggenommen hatte. Schuldbewusst sah Sam jene an. „Tut mir Leid,

aber weißt du was? Du hättest bestimmt mehr Freunde wärst du nicht so verschlossen!" „Ach ja? und du hättest bestimmt viele mehr wen du nicht andauert versuchen würdest andere eines Besseren zu belernen." murrte Cathy leise.

„Ich bin normaler weise nicht so solltest du wissen…" sagte Sam nach einer Weile drückenden Schweigens. „Schon okay habs vergessen!" antwortete Cathy ihr mit einem leichten lächeln. „Wollen wir Freunde werden?" frage sie dann.

Sam dachte einen Moment lang nach. Waren sie das nicht schon längst?

„Sicher." sagte jene dann ebenfalls etwas gelassener wirkend. Cathy zuckte regelrecht zusammen den sie war die erste die es vernahm. Ein durchdringendes Kichern das ihr erneut einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick über das altertümliche Geländer doch nichts war zu sehen geschweige den zu hören, mit Ausnahme des seltsam verzerrten Kicherns. „Wer lacht hier so dämlich?" hörte sie Sams Stimme neben sich und warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu. Es raschelte draußen im Gebüsch und ehe Sam sich versah war Cathy schon davon gerauscht und jagte diesem nach. Atena kläffte aufgeregt und tänzelte umher. Sam brauchte einige Minuten bevor sie begriff was geschehen war und einen Endschluss gefasst hatte was sie nun unternahm. Währenddessen war Cathy dem Wesen das scheinbar merkwürdige Köpperverformungen aufwies dicht an den Fersen.

Das kichern entfernte sich und für einen flüchtigen Moment sah es so aus als würde es

Hakenschlagen jedoch hielt das Gnom artige Wesen das ihr merkwürdigerweise sehr bekannt vorkam inne. Catherine dachte kurz darüber nach wo sie jenes wohl zu letzt gesehen haben könnte, es schien sie wie ein Blitz zu treffen als es ihr klar wurde, war dies nicht das selbige was sie den ganzen weg hierher durch den schmutzigen Sumpf gezerrt hatte? Das hässliche Wesen starrte jene mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen an, während es sich erhob, und sie gegen einen Baum stieß der sehr krank und dürr wirkte, das alles geschah, so schnell das es Cathy unmöglich war auszuweichen oder sich womöglich zur wehr zu setzen. Doch jetzt nach diesen Stoß rappelte sich jene so schnell auf das dies unmöglich gesund war und hastete auf jenem zu und packte diesen an seinen langen fast Hasenähnlichen Ohren. „Spucks aus, wer hat dich geschickt?" ihre Stimme klang so zornig und kühl das jenes bei ihren Worten verängstigt zusammen zuckte so als hätte er Angst davor geschlagen zu werden. „Saphur…wollte euch nichts Böses… Saphur hat nur den Befehl seiner Herrin ausgeführt!" das gnomartige grünliche Wesen wand sich unaufhörlich nach allen Seiten während es jene Worte sprach welche an das quicken eines in Panik geratenen Schweines erinnerte.

„Ach ja?" mit gehobener Augenbraue verhörte sie in weiter. „und wie zum Teufel lautet dein Befehl?" blut gemischt mit Spucke ran ihr dabei aus dem mund und der griff um jene Hörorgane verhärtete sich während ihre drohend funkelnden Augen auf jenem hefteten. „S- Saphur sollte Prinzessin hindern nach hause zu kommen." stammelte dieser mit finsteren Blick. „Prinzessin? Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt von wem um alles in der Welt sprichst du!" „Saphur hat schon zu viel gesagt, Saphurs Herrin wird sehr verstimmt sein." winselte es. „Na gut, dann eben nicht!" bei jenen Worten wurde ihr klar das es wichtigeres zu tun galt als albernes –wie sie fand- aus

einer mickrigen Kreatur heraus zu quetschen und ließ dessen Hasenohren los.

„Und jetzt verschwinde bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" keifte sie in eindringlich

an da er starr vor Schreck zu ihr empor geschaut hatte, das ließ jener sich nicht zweimal sagen und war im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder hinter einem Busch verschwunden, diesmal allerdings schien er vor Schreck das alberne Kichern vergessen zu haben. Catherine atmete tief durch und sie fühlte wie sich die Verspannung in ihrem Körper zu lösen begann und schaffte es letztendlich sich einiger maßen zu entspannen. Ganz ruhig und nachdenklich saß sie auf dem feuchten Moosigen Untergrund bevor sie erneut ein Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken rieß.

„Ach so du bists nur…" rief sie Samantha zu die gerade durch das Gebüsch gerauscht kam. „Ja…du bist so schnell weg gewesen das ich mich erst wieder orientieren musste." sagte sie mit müder Stimme. „Sorry hatte nen kleinen Aussetzer." Cathy sah jene entschuldigend an und musste innerlich grinsen. Nach einigen Metern beschlossen sie für heute Schluss zu machen und legten sich auf den Decken die sie auf dem Waldboden ausgebreitet hatten um zu schlafen. In ihren Träumen sah Catherine immer wieder den Moment an dem sie Sharons Zimmer betreten hatte und der Blitz einschlug und sie die zugerichtete Leiche jener gefunden hatte in einer nicht enden wollenden Zeitschleife, es war als hätte jemand die Replay Taste eines Anrufsbeantworters gedrückt der sich nicht mehr abstellen ließ. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen und zwang sich wach zu liegen obgleich es ihr sehr schwer fiel. Cathy ging langsamen Schrittes, nach dem sie sich wankend erhoben hatte, hinter das Gebüsch um es das Toilette zu nutzen da sie sozusagen in der Natur aufgewachsen war bereite ihr das auch keine gröberen Probleme. Als sie ihr Vorhaben erledigt hatte

sah sie sich einwenig um. Hinter den Büschen ergoss sich üppiges gesundes Grasland, das sich im kühlen Nachtwind beinahe so kühl wie am Abend zuvor, leicht wiegte.

Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Ferne und sie beschloss ein wenig die Wildnis zu erforschen um sich von ihrem Alptraum etwas abzulenken. Leise jedoch mit regelmäßigen Schritten schlenderte sie gemächlich und neugierig geworden zu gleich über das im halbdunkel wehende grün. Sie hatte schon einige Meter zurückgelegt als etwas schwarzes großes vor ihr auftauchte. Ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben drang an ihre

Ohren. Bedächtig näherte sie sich dem Hengst bemüht langsam und nichts zu tun was jenem beängstigen könnte und streichelte jenem sanft über die Nüstern. Sie musterte das schöne Tier ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Das seidene nachtschwarze Fell glänzte und die Schockladenbraunen Augen sahen sie verunsichert an. Als sie jenen erneut streichelte bemerkte sie das an einigen Stellen die Haut zwar wieder geheilt war jedoch vom eleganten Fell was es einst geziert zu haben schien fehlte jede Spur so als hätte man es in einer schweren Schlacht verletzt. Angesichts dessen erschrak Cathy doch sie fand sich schnell wieder das schöne Geschöpf schnaubte erneut. „Hab keine Angst ich werde dir nicht wehtun." flüsterte sie im ins Ohrals jener ein Stück zurück gewichen war. Ich würde so gern mal auf einen so wundervollen Wesen reiten…ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Lässt du mich mal rauf?"

fragend sah sie das Pferd an und jener trat näher als hätte sie ihn gerufen. „K-Kannst du mich verstehen!" stammelte sie überrascht mit einem ungläubigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, sie hatte nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort erwartet. Jener wieherte und blieb stehen. Sie machte anstalten aufzusteigen als sich etwas in einem hellroten Funkenregen in ihrer nähe materialisierte und eine Stimme die verdächtig nach der von Samantha klang drang schrill an ihre Ohren.

„Tus nicht… bitte!" Catherine hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Weißt du was das ist Sam?" „Ja…gefährlich…" rief Sam jener entgegen. „Nein..ein Wasilis, ich wollte schon immer mal auf so einem edlem Hengst reiten." in ihren Augen funkelte etwas abenteuerlustiges. „Ein Wasilis? Werden die nicht häufig von Schwarzmagierern bevorzugt?" Sam schwebte verschwommen in Erinnerung das Silvana auf so einem gekommen war. „Na und? Hast du etwa Angst? Ich bin alt genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen also spiel nicht meine Tanten!" ein Ausdruck den Sam nicht recht zu deuten wusste trat auf ihr Gesicht als sie das Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkte sie

das sie jene wohl nicht umstimmen konnte. „N-Nein..naja gut vielleicht ein kleines bisschen…ach mach doch was du willst aber ich geh jedenfalls schlafen!" wie ein Donner verhallten ihre Worte in der Stille und sie zog gähnend ab. „Wie du meinst, schlaf schön!" rief sie in die Richtung in die jene los gerauscht war und wandte sich

ihrem´ Pferd zu und strich jenem Vorsichtig über die Mähne. „Jetzt kann es los gehen..denk ich mal.." sagte sie mit einem leicht schelmischen lächeln das ihre zerbissenen Lippen umspielte. Jene schwang sich vorsichtig auf den sattellosen Rücken des Tieres und klammerte sich an seiner Mähne fest. Der Hengst gab ein scheinbar belustigtes Wiehern von sich bäumte sich auf und trappte in Richtung der

Finsternis davon. Bei jedem Schritt hinterließen seine Hufen einen etwas erhellenden Glanz, beinahe so als würden sie jenem den Weg voraus leuchten. Der kühle Wind schlug ihnen entgegen und wehte Cathy die Haare ins Gesicht. Plötzlich blieb der Hengst so abrupt stehen das Cathy nach vor rutschte und mit dem Kopf gott sei dank weich auf der Mähne des schönen Geschöpfs landete. Catherine wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als sie los geritten war sie wusste nur eins es war ein spitzen ritt gewesen! „Danke!" flüsterte sie dem Pferd im gehen zu nach dem sie abgestiegen war und im noch einmal gestreichelt hatte, das Tier schnaubte ruhig, was wohl so was wie -keine-Ursache- oder –gern-geschehen bedeuten sollte. Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Wo bin ich eigentlich! fragte sie sich. „Hey wo hast du mich hinge…" sie wirbelte herum doch beendete sie ihren Satz nicht jener war verschwunden.

Catherine seufzte tief. Na toll…ich bin scheinbar irgendwo im nirgendwo…

ging es ihr im selbigen Moment durch den Kopf während sie ein wenig ratlos in die dunkle Gegend starrte als plötzlich ein Schimmern ganz in ihrer Nähe auftrat. Als jene genauer hinsah bemerkte sie dass es ein See zu sein schien. Neugierig wie sie war lief sie darauf zu und tauchte in der Hoffnung etwas zu trinken vorzufinden die Hand in das seltsame im schwarzen Untergrund schimmernde Wasser. Jene begann wie wild zu

schmerzlich zu brennen und sie zitterte vor Kälte am ganzen Körper von weit her vernahm sie plötzlich den unheil bringenden Todesschrei eines Kauzes und mit seinem Mal so schien es ihr schien ihr ein kräftiger Sturm den erdigen Boden unter den Füßen weg zu reißen und sie fiel zur Erde. „Hätte ich bloß auf Sam gehört…Ist den hier niemand der mir helfen kann?…" waren ihre letzten klaren Gedanken bevor ihr Schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie ihrer Schwäche nachgab.**a**


	5. Chapter 5

**d5 a**

**dI**n jener tief schwarzen Nacht hatte es die dunkle anmutige Herrscherin hinauf in den Höchsten Turm ihres Schlosses gezogen. Nun saß diese da und lass in einem in dunkles Leder Gebundenes Buch mit dem Titel Die Schwarzmagie darin stand so manch nützlicher Zauber, Trank oder Fluch die sie bei so gewissen Kreaturen oder gar Menschen liebend gern

Angewandt hätte. Doch heute verspürte sie ein seltsames Gefühl... ein Gefühl das nur äußerst Selten in den vergangenen Jahren in ihr aufgekommen war. Sie erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Bequemen Sessel und ging zum Tischchen in der nähe des Fensters auf dem ein eigenartiges Gefäß stand. Es erinnerte an eine große kelchartige Schüssel oder einem kleinen Brunnen.

Sie fuhr mit offenen Handfläche über die trübe silbrige Flüssigkeit darin und langsam bildeten sich kleine Wellen die sich gleich daraufhin wieder legten und ein immer klarer werdendes Bild preisgaben. Am schwarzen See...als sie dort eine Person reglos auf dem Boden liegen sah Funkelten ihre dunkelgrünen Augen erzürnt. Wer konnte nur so dreist sein einfach in ihr Reich einzudringen? Umso mehr befriedigte sie es das sich ihre kleinen dämonähnlichen Diener schon um jene versammelt hatten. Sie zog das Bild näher an die Person heran um zusehen wer so dreist war... Als sie jene jedoch erkannte blieb Silvana fast das Herz stehen.

Lunae...ihre Stimme wurde bei jenen Wort sanft und sie wirkte einen Moment lang wie abwesend dann sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und eilte die vielen Stufen hinab und über die Wildwachsenden Wiesen direkt auf den See zu. Keuchend kam sie am Schwarzen See an, als sie sah was ihre Dämonen mit ihrer „kleinen" angestellt hatten, stieß Sie einen wütenden Schrei aus. Die kleinen Diener zuckten einer nach dem anderen immer ängstlicher in sich zusammen als sie sich zu ihr umgedreht hatten. „Lasst sie! Habt ihr nicht gehört? rief sie gebieterisch und bemüht nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ihr brennender Blick schien Bände zu sprechen. Lasst sie, und verschwindet mir aus den Augen!" Sogleich verschwanden diese da sie wussten das ihre Gebieterin sehr unangenehm werden konnte. Nun waren sie ganz allein, seufzend ließ sie sich neben dem Mädchen das noch immer reglos auf dem kalten sumpfigen Boden lag, sinken. Behutsam ergriff sie Catherines

verletzte eiskalte Hand. „Ach meine kleine Lunae... auch wenn du in tiefer Dunkelheit geboren wurdest, hier kannst du nicht bleiben, es ist kein sicherer Ort mehr für dich." rief sie leise. So sehr Silvana es sich auch wünschte sie wusste das es zu gefährlich war.

Ihre eigenen Worte hatten sie so eben an eine schreckliche Zeit ihres Lebens erinnert.

An ihre ach so beliebte Schwester Marina und deren beste Freundin Kimberly, Kimberly jene dreiste Person die ihre kleine Lunae einst entführt hatte. Bei jenem Gedanken flammte erneut Hass gegen die beiden auf, und dann noch der Vater der Kleinen... Ein Dreckskerl der die ganze Welt in heilloses Chaos gestürzt hatte. Jener wollte keine Kinder, und so sagte sie diesem nichts und war eines Abends geflüchtet. Mit einem Schlag war sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Ein eiskalter Wind heulte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare und ihr dunkelbrauner Umhang flatterten. Das Mädchen braucht dringend Hilfe! kam es ihr, und so trug sie Cathy ohne zögern zu ihrem Schloß, was sonst äußerst untypisch für sie war. – das sie einfach so jemanden half- Nein es war nicht Irgendwer, es war Lunae...

Im dunklen Zimmer angekommen legte sie jene in ihr eigenes Bett. Die Dunkelheit wirkte in jenem Raum keineswegs bedrohend, sondern strahlte etwas Beruhigendes aus. Sie selbst verließ das Zimmer jedoch gleich wieder um einige Utensilien zu holen die sie benötigen würde. Normalerweise ließ sie dies ja von ihren Dämonen erledigen, doch diese dürften nun mal nicht einmal in die nähe des Zimmers so hatte sie es ihnen befohlen, gleich darauf kehrte sie zurück, klatschte zweimal in Richtung des offenen Kamins worauf sich ein kleines wärmendes Feuer entzündete. Dann ging sie zu Catherine hinüber die noch immer bewusstlos zu sein schien. Sie säuberte deren Kleidung mit einem Zauber dann legte sie ihr vorsichtig ein silbernes Armbändchen mit einem funkelnden Halbmondanhänger an und murmelte dabei leise „Das wird dich beschützen, Lunae." danach holte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit darin aus ihrem Umhang hervor und flößte mir ein paar Tropfen

davon ein. Als diese etwas eingewirkt waren besah sie Cathys Hand und strich eine selbst gemachte Kräutermischung darauf. Dann verband sie jene ebenso sorgfältig.

Nebenbei fragte sie sich weshalb ihre „kleine" denn den schwarzen See berührt

Haben könnte, hatte sie denn nicht gewusst das dies streng verboten war? Sie würde wahnsinniges Glück haben wenn sie dies überleben sollte. Wenn sie eine mutige Kriegerin war würde sie es schaffen, dennoch hatte Silvana Angst um dieses Mädchen.

Auch fragte sie sich ob und wann sie denn aufwachen würde da es wohl sehr schmerzhaft für diese zu sein schien was Silvana eben tat. Etwas später deckte sie jene sanft mit einer seidenen schwarzen Decke zu. Catherine kuschelte sich obgleich großer Schmerzen wie ein kleines Kätzchen hinein. Besorgt strich sie ihr immer wieder durch dass, durch das bläuliche Mondlicht schimmerndes leicht welliges, langes Haar...Lunae...flüsterte sie immer wieder. Dann fragte sie sich ob sie, sie hören konnte? Und was jene wohl träumte? Es tat ihr in ihrem wohl doch nicht ganz so zu Eis erstarrten Herz, - was viele bezweifeln würden, dar sonst niemand eine so sanfte Seite an der dunklen Herrscherin vermuten würde- weh wie ihre „kleine" so hilflos dort lag. Sie hoffte dass jene bald wieder erwachen würde „ gib bitte nicht auf!" fügte sie ebenso sanft und leise hinzu. Still wachte sie über jener die ganze nicht enden wohnende Nacht. Nach einigen Stunden recht angenehmen Schlafes, blinzelte  
Cathy ganz vorsichtig. Immer noch war alles leicht verschwommen und sie fragte sich ob Silvana es spüren würde das sie erwacht war. Nur noch vernebelt konnte sie sich an ihren Traum erinnern. Noch etwas benommen strich sie die Seide ab und setzte sich auf, sie besah ihre Hand, vorsichtig wickelte sie den verband ab und besah das Zeichen darauf, es war das selbige wie jenes aus ihrem eigenartigen Traum. Nur was bedeutete es? Stille umgab Silvana und einzelne Traumbilder huschen an ihren Augen vorüber. Sie war eingenickt. Angenehm war der Schlaf der sie umfangen hatte. Doch plötzlich regte sich etwas in ihrer Nähe. Von weiter Ferne vernahm sie irgendwoher ihren Namen und sie wurde somit aus dem wohltuenden Schlaf gerissen. Sogleich schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte hoch. Vor ihr saß Catherine, die scheinbar gerade erwacht war. Sie hatte den Verband abgewickelt und betrachtete nun das Zeichen auf ihrer Hand. "Du bist wach?" durchbrach Silvana schließlich die Stille. Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ihre Stimme klang kühl doch sie hatte auch etwas Sanftes in sich, welches man von ihr nur sehr selten, eigentlich nie hörte. Lunae bzw. Catherine sah nun von dem merkwürdigen Mahl an meiner Hand auf...Ob jenes gefährlich war? Sie fuhr sich einmal durch das lange vom schlaf ziemlich zerwühlte Haar .Dabei bemerkte sie das sie an der Schläfe zu bluten schien und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Noch etwas schwach und benommen antwortete sie, oder viel mehr war dies eine Gegenfrage: "Schnell Night, komm her kannst du mir sagen was das ist?" Sie streckte ihr ihre Handfläche erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sofort war Silvana an ihrer Seite und begutachtete das Mahl mit einer sorgenvollen Mine die sie schnell wieder zu verstecken versuchte. Ich bemerke jedoch den Blick, Silvana war nicht schnell genug gewesen. „Was ist?" brachte Cathy nun zaghaft hervor, ihr Körper verspannte sich bei jenen Worten und hatte erneut eine Flut höllischer Schmerzen zur Folge, ihr war nach schreien zu mute doch brachte sie keinerlei laute über ihre zerbissenen Lippen. „Ach nicht so wichtig…" antwortete Silvana murmelnd. Doch in Wirklichkeit wusste sie ganz genau von wem jenes Zeichen stammte, „Scar" war zurückgekehrt wie sie Lunys Vater an finsteren Tagen oft genannt hatte. Sie wollte ihre kleine Lunae aber keineswegs beunruhigen, aber innerlich lief sie auf hochturen. Sie brauchte dringend einen Plan… Deshalb wechselte sie schnell das Thema. "Nun kannst du mir vielleicht zuerst erklären was dies hier zu bedeuten hat? Was fällt dir ein einfach in mein Reich hereinzuspazieren? Was suchst du hier? Ist dir klar dass du nun Tod sein könntest? Man dringt nicht einfach so in das Reich Silvanas ein" nun da Catherine wach war konnte Silvana ihre Ungeduld nicht mehr länger zügeln. Sie musste wissen was dieses Mädchen hier zu suchen hatte. Vor schock zuckte Cathy in mich zusammen als sich die Herrscherin drohend vor ihr aufbaute... Erneut brachte sie keinerlei Worte über ihre Lippen stattdessen begann sie bitterlich zu schluchzten. Ihre Tränen glitzerten im immer noch vorhandenen bläulichen Mondlicht hell auf. Wie einen Vorhang umschlossen ihre Haare ihr Gesicht... Niemand dürfte sie weinen sehen! "Ich wusste doch nicht das der so gefährlich war..." jener Satz drang aus dem verweinten Schluchzen hervor... Silvana saß scheinbar unberührt vor Catherine und wartete noch immer mit kaltem Blick auf eine Antwort, stattdessen jedoch hörte sie nur Schluchzen. Sie hatte nicht mit dieser Reaktion von Seiten Catherine gerechnet. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr mit ansehen denn auch ihr scheinbar zu Eis gefrorenes Herz war nicht so kalt wie die Meisten vermuteten. Sanft strich sie Cathy die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte einige der Tränen die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen weg. "Nicht weinen Lun..Lara" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Catherine, mein Name ist Catherine nicht Lara." drang es erneut das dem Schluchzen hervor. "Ähm Catherine, wie dem auch sei, fuhr sie mit ruhiger Stimme fort, du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen aber nun bist du hier und du lebst...das ist das was zählt." In solchen Momenten wunderte sich Silvana oft selbst wie fürsorglich sie sein konnte. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht jene in den Arm zu nehmen, obgleich sie es in diesen Moment gerne getan hätte. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie dann ebenso leise. Cathy nickte nur. „Gut dann komm!" sagte sie schließlich wieder etwas kraftvoller und ging in Richtung Tür. Leicht Verunsichert folgte sie ihr in den etwas Abgelegenären ruhigen Speise Saal. Dort gab es fast alle Köstlichkeiten und Leckereien die man sich nur erträumen konnte. Sie ließen sich auf den aus dunklen Buchenholz gefertigten prunkvoll geformten Stühlen nieder. Ebenso der Tisch auf den sich Speisen wie knuspriges Brathuhn, Fischfiles,

Ente aber auch überbackene Rattenspieße in scharfer Knoblauchsoße, Bradkartoffeln, Kroketten, Püree und Spaghetti nahmen eine recht große Platte in Anspruch, verschiedenartigste Soßen, außerdem Schüsseln mit überquälenden Obst, Gemüse und diverse Salate auffindbar waren. Auf einen in der Ecke stehen den Tisch wohl aus dem selben Holz jedoch schien jener ein wesendlich kleineres Format zu haben, -so fand Cathy es verwunderlich das so viel darauf platz fand- ergossen sich Schüsseln mit feinstem Wein, Schokoladepudding, verschiedensten Gumminaschkram, Jogurt, Berge von diversen Sorten köstlichstem Eis, Nuss- und andre Torten mit Zuckerguss und etliche die Cat noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und am Rand eine Schale mit frischen kühlen Mineralwasser. Die hölzerne Tafel war gedeckt mit Silbernem Besteck und Messingtellern und kristallenen Trinkpokalen untermalt von einem feuerroten seidenen Tuch das sich über den ganzen Tisch zog die selbige Farbe wie auch die weichen Polster auf den Sesseln. Ein leises „Wow" entsprang Catherines Lippen. Etwas unsicher suchte sie Silvanas Blick erst als jene nickte wagte sie es sich von dem Essen aufzuladen. Sie beschloss von allem zu probieren. Bin ich im Himmel gelandet? fragte sie sich im Stillen, so viel Gutes hatte ich noch nie… Silvana hingegen, nahm nur wenig zu sich, sie beobachtete das Mädchen am Tischende sitzend mit einem matten lächeln und schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an jenen Mann der ihr damals jegliche Hoffnung nahm, vor dem sie geflüchtet war und ihr lächeln verflog augenblicklich. „Trink!" dröhnte die seltsam vertraute Stimme in ihrer Erinnerung und ihre plötzlich erkaltete Miene versteinerte. „Nein!" drang ihre eigene Stimme an ihre Ohren und sie blickte sich kurz unsicher um jedoch nichts und niemand sonst schien dies vernommen zu haben. Die Szene schien sich vor ihren geöffneten Augen erneut zuzutragen, den sie glaubte den Geruch des Trankes erneut zu vernehmen wovon sie genau gewusst hatte das dies niemals nur reiner Wein war den sie kannte die Kräuter nur zu gut die jener zugegeben zu haben schien den als Heilerin war sie weitgehend mit Gewächsen und deren Wirkung vertraut gemacht worden. War dies nicht stets eine Wahrung gewesen wen sie dies erneut durchleben musste! Sie war oft bequem auf dem Fenstersims ihres Geheimen Zimmers gelümmelt und hatte ihren Sehnsüchten nachgehangen. Und dann als eines Nachts diese Person mit Namen Kimberly kam, war sie ganz einfach so ihren Träumen beraubt worden… Das konnte und wollte sie nicht einfach so hinnehmen… Ganz gewiss ist es das…schloss sie ihre schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Nein es tut nicht gut zuviel der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen, sie werden schon noch büßen! Es ist nur alles eine frage der Zeit!" mahnte sich jene selbst und ihr Blick wurde wieder klar. „Night hast du was?" Cathy legte ihre Gabel beiseite als sie einen letzten Bissen genommen hatte und sah jene leicht besorgt an. „Nein…nein.. alles in Ordnung." und ihre Stimme wurde mit einem mal wieder weich. In diesem Moment schwank die schwere Akazientür auf hinein schlüpfte ein mickriger dämonenähnlicher Diener der die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf sich zog. „Herrin, Herrin was ist mit euch los? Brutus macht sich sorgen Herrin könnte krank sein!" das kleinliche Wesen zerrte an dem Bodenlangen seidigen schwarzen Kleid das jene trug. „N-N- Brutus..." ein aufgebrachter Schrei verließ ihre Kehle und ein wütendes Funkeln loderte in ihrem Augen auf und im nächsten Moment wurde jener der am ganzen Leib zu zittern schien, von einer Welle fließenden Wassers umfangen und hinausgeschwemmt. Dann wandte sich die junge Herrscherin so als wäre nichts gewesen an Catherine die in ihrem Sessel zusammen gezuckt war und verängstigt

„W-Wo kam das her? Was hast du gemacht?" stammelte:„ Hab keine Angst kleines…komm lass uns gehen." Cathy nickte nur erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zur Tür hinaus, in jenen Moment wirbelten ihr Sams wahrende Worte durch den Kopf, sie schüttelte sich leicht um sich davon loszureisen und ging weiter. Silvana folgte ihr und ließ im vorbei gehen die enorm große Wasserpfütze die sich auf dem Boden gebildet hatte mit einem wink ihres schwarzen Stabes verschwinden.**a**


	6. Chapter 6

**d6 a**

**dE**s war bereits spät nachmittags als Samantha aus ihren ungewöhnlich langen Schlaf erwachte. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht wo sie war, doch dann kam

es ihr wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, sie schien den ihrer seits verhassten Ort Tenebaes schon beträchtlich nahe zu sein. Den sie vermöchte es eine dunkle starke Macht aufsteigen zu fühlen. Auf was hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen? Ich hab Cathy ja gewarnt! Wahrscheinlich hat meine bösartige Tante schon in den Kerker verfrachtet

und sie hungern lassen oder vielleicht sogar…sie hielt kurz inne bevor sie blitzschnell

zu laufen anfing sie beschloss lieber aufzuhören sich auszumalen was Silvana mit jener angestellt hatte es war Zeit zu handeln! Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Warum ist mir das nicht schon viel früher eingefallen? ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah sich ein letztes mal um, um sicher zu gehen das niemand sie beobachtete bevor sie sich unter einen leisen hell klingenden Geräusch in einen hellroten Funkenregen auf löste und sich ganz in der nähe des schwarzen Schlosses ihrer so genannten Erzfeindin hinter einem kahlen Laubbaum materialisierte. Den schmalen Weg hinauf bis zum Schloß musste sie zu Fuß zurücklegen da das dunkle Anwesen mit unzähligen Schutzzaubern und Bannflüchen geschützt war. Je näher sie kam desto dunkler wurde es um sie herum. Die Torwächter schnarchten in der Lautstärke eines voll auf gedrehtem Föhn was auch gar nicht so unähnlich klang. Wieder mal typisch groß, fett und genauso hohl in der Birne…sie musste bei diesen Gedanken fast diebisch grinsen.

Sie begann die Wächter wach zu treten und rief mit lauter Stimme so das jene regelrecht zusammen fuhren. „Auf wachen ihr Rüpel... Glaubt ihr, ihr werdet von eurer Herrin fürs schnarchen und saufen bezahlt? sie deutete bei ihren Worten gespielt

auf die Glasscherben und die Flüssigkeit die sich auf dem Boden vor ihnen ergossen hatte. In seinem Halbschlaf und allem Scheines nach in tiefen Rausch antwortete einer mit einen Grunzen: Nein aber fürs Schäfchen zählen... Sam reichte es, so kam sie nicht weiter…sie musste irgendwie in das innere des Schlosses gelangen und das so schnell wie möglich und möglichst unbemerkt. Doch wie sollte sie dies anstellen? Sie überlegte hin und her doch es schien nichts nützliches dabei heraus zukommen sie starrte etwas missmutig zu Boden und bemerkte hinter sich einen dunklen großen Schatten der scheinbar zu einem Menschen gehörte. Jener packte sie an der Schulter und Samantha wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Suchen sie jemanden?" drang die Stimme

die etwas an das Krächzen eines Rabens erinnerte woraus sie schloss das jener als Rabe herüber geflogen war und nicht ganz zufällig nur einfach so vorbei kam. Hatte er sie denn bereits die ganze Zeit über beobachtet? Sam brachte stammelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin brachte aber kein einziges vernünftiges Wort über ihre zusammen gepressten Lippen. Inzwischen hatte Cathy einen ausführlichen Rundgang durch das Schloss hinter sich es gab reichlich viele Zimmer, eine atemberaubende Bibliothek, das Verließ in denen ihre Diener hausten und natürlich dem mehr als Furcht einflößenden Kerker doch am beeindrucksten fand jene das oberste Turmzimmer der westlichen Seite das stets kühl und dunkel da lag- nicht das die anderen Zimmer besonders hell gewesen wären- es waren nicht Eulen die jener nahezu täglich die die Post beschafften nein es waren nichts geringeres als prachtvolle Exemplare von Riesenfledermäusen. Sie waren gerade wieder beim Treppenansatz an gelangt und in ein heikles Gespräch vertieft. „Beißen die?" fragend sah jene zu Night im Gehen von der Seite auf. „Oh, nein, nein das tun sie nur auf meinen persönlichen Befehl hin…" erwiderte ihr jene in beruhigenden Tonfall. „Bist du den ein Vampir?" löchte jene weiter. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" rief sie in belustigtem Tonfall und lächelte wobei ihre blanken weißen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen die keinerlei Spuren

einer Verlängerung aufwiesen. Cathy wollte den Mund öffnen um sich erneut zu dazu äußern, wurde aber von dem durchdringenden Ruf eines der hässlichen gnomähnlichen

unterbrochen der unentwegt „Ein Eindringling, ein Eindringling!" lautete. Cathy beobachtete mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend wie Silvanas Blick erneut erkaltete und sie sich an den unerwünschten vorbeidrängte, um besser sehen zu können. Jene folgte jener schweigend hinterher und verfolgte mit entsetzen mit wie zwei weitere ihrer kleinen Diener unter lautem ächzen und stöhnen ein widerspenstiges Mädchen mit Rotorangen Dreckverschmierten Harren in den Raum zerrten. „Majestät wir haben jemanden gefunden…" brachte jener röchelnd hervor und beide umgriffen sie fester und mühten sich sichtlich jene nicht abhanden kommen zu lassen.

„Sieh mal einer an wen wird hier haben, meine Lieblingsnichte!" Silvana spuckte diese Worte förmlich aus als wären sie giftig während, sie jene wie eine Raubkatze ihre Beute umkreiste und jene feindselig musterte. „Lasst mich los ihr Zugrossgeraten Trampel!" entfuhr es Sam. Au, na das is ja eine Begrüßung... ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Nun so freundlich kann ich auch sein.dachte sie als sie den Kopf zur Seite und die Wache links von sich kräftig in den Arm biss. Jener ließ sie abrupt los, doch der Griff des anderen verhärtete sich drastisch. Innerlich brannte die Hölle in ihr nach außen hin zeigte sie Gleichgültigkeit. Den Kopf starr hinauf haltend sah sie Silvana über die steinernen Stufen hinauf an die aussah wie eine dunkle Herrscherin. Langsam und sorgfältig wählte sie nun ihre Worte. „ Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Tante." der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Einstweilen stand wie Catherine gelähmt und schlug sich angesichts dessen das Samantha es gewagt hatte den gnomähnlichen Diener zu beißen angewidert die Hand vor den Mund. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte rief jene:" Wenn ihr zwei mit euren gegenseitigen Höflichkeiten fertig seit, dann könnt ihr mir gerne etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken!" und machte sich daran die Eingangshalle zu verlassen. Die beiden warfen sich einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu und wandten sich einigermaßen versöhnlich von einander ab.

Silvana war die erste die die Stille brach: „Ach Lunae willst du nicht noch einen Moment lang bleiben?" mit gehobener Augenbraue und einen Besorgnissäregenden Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie jene an und wies auf einen Herbeigezauberten Sessel neben sich. „Wieso sollte sie den auch wollen?" warf Sam schroff ein.

„Ganz einfach weil…" jene hielt kurz inne bevor sie in einem kühlen Ton weiter sprach, „ich will das sie bleibt." vollendete sich ihren Satz und ließ jene sanft auf den Sessel schweben. Mit finsterer und Abscheu trächtiger Miene verfolgte Sam das Geschehen mit. „Wenn du sie so behandelst wie mich dann…" „Wieso sollte ich den mein Töchterchen gleich behandeln wie dich?" kam es ihr über die geschürzten Lippen, während sie Sam in ihrem Redeschwall unterbrach, die sich nach und nach zu einen hämischen Grinsen formten und während sie fort fuhr, strich sie Lunae sanft über das lange dunkelbraune Haar. „lass deine Superwaffe mal stecken. Wir wollen ihr doch kein Leid zufügen oder Buffy?" Sam die immer noch von den Wachen umgriffen wurde und fast versucht hatte an ihren kleinen aus Elfenbeingefertigten Sternenstab zu kommen gab dies auf und sah jene unverwandt an, sie kochte innerlich vor Zorn.

Sie verwendet meine Freundin, ihre eigene Tochter als lebendes Schutzschild, einen mieseren Trick gibt's ja wohl nicht…schoss es ihr durch den Kopf während sie sich verwirrt und aufgebracht zugleich an Silvana wandte. „Was? Catherine ist deine Tochter! Und du lässt einfach den Rest der Welt in Ungewissheit darüber um sie als

Druckmittel zu nutzen!" „Ja ganz recht wobei druckmittel ist schon ein hartes Wort findest du nicht?" das lächeln auf ihren Lippen erstarb und sie wandte sie gespielt theatralisch von Buffy ab. „Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte aber ich habe zu tun!

Lunae wird dir zeigen wo sich die Schlafgemächer befinden…" erwiderte sie ihr kühl

mit dem Rücken zugewandt schnipste kurz mit den Fingern worauf die Diener jene los ließen und Cathy aus ihrer plötzlichen starre erwachte und ehe sie sich versahen war jene auch schon Richtung Bücherei verschwunden. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die dunkle Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, sah sie sich um. „Cathy alles okay?" fragend sah Sam sie an. „Ja alles klar und bei dir?" sie stürzte zu Sam um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. „Ja danke der nachfrage." Antwortete jene und massierte sich ein wenig die schmerzenden Arme anschließend schupste jene ein wenig von sich was ihr deuten sollte das sie keine Hilfe brauchte. „So wie du dich vorhin aufgeführt hast kannst du froh sein das sie dich nicht hinunter in den Kerker verwiesen hat." Bemerkte Catherine ohne jene anzusehen. Sam ignorierte ihre Anspielung denn es gab da etwas das ihr auf der Zunge brannte. „Was war den vorhin mit dir los Cat? Du sahst wie eine Statue aus so seif bist du dort gesessen...Bist du auch wirklich sicher dass es dir gut geht?" eine besorgte Miene streifte Sams Gesicht.

Cathy verspürte einen stehenden Schmerz und griff sich an die pochende Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht...was da passiert ist.. es war..." „als ob du von etwas gelenkt worden wärst?" unterbrach sie ihre Freundin mitten im Satz wohl in dem Bewusst sein das sie recht haben würde, innerlich jedoch hoffte sie das sie mit ihrer Vermutung falsch lag.

„genau...woher weißt du das!" Cathy starrte Sam an als wäre sie ein lebendes Fossil. „Sag mal...ich frag mich schon ne Weile über ob ich dich jetzt Samantha oder Buffy nennen soll?" fuhr sie fort da sie merkte das Sam in tiefes schweigen verfallen war, offenbar da sie angestrengt nachdachte ihren Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen sollte dies nichts gutes heißen...

Sam sah wandte sich bei ihren Worten von ihrer Gesprächspartnerin ab und es dauerte lange sehr lange bis weitere kaum vernehmbare Worte über ihre Lippen an ihre Ohren drangen. „Lass uns nach oben gehen okay?"

Catherine überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann sie führte jene über Wendeltreppen kreuz und quer

Hinauf in den Ostturm und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Kissenüberzogenen weichen Stuhl in der Ecke nieder.

Sam hastete herein und schlug die Türe hastig mit dem Fuß zu wieder vergingen einige Minuten bevor sie zu sprechen begann und sie blickte sich unsicher um, als wollte sie sicher gehen das niemand mithörte. „Also...hör zu mir ist wichtig das du das weißt...egal was du tust berühre nie Silvanas Halskette und ähm sag einfach Buffy." „Was? Aber warum den nicht! Mich kannst du nennen wie du willst mir gefallen beide Namen." Der verwirrte Ausdruck verriet Buffy das jene vor Neugier nur so sprühte die Beine an den Leib gezogen kauerte jene da und wartete schon etwas ungeduldig wirkend auf deren Antwort. „Sagen wir, nimm es einfach als freundschaftlichen Rat wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist." beinahe begann Buffy zu flüstern, ein schelmisches grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen als sie wieder etwas lauter wurde. „Lunae gefällt mir, ich wüsste auch schon einen Spitznamen für dich...hm wie wär's mit Luny am besten mit zwei oo statt dem u." „Hey jetzt strich die zwei oos mal wieder weg oder pass auf das ich nicht auch kreativ werde und dich zum Beispiel Muffin nenne." Gespielt ernst erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und schlug Buffy in Wirklichkeit nur leicht aber äußerlich fest wirkend in den Magen bevor ein ebenfalls schelmisches Funkeln in jenen Augen erkennbar war. „Ist ja gut dann lassen wir das eben zufrieden?" Immer noch grinsend schritt jene auf Luny zu und bäumte sich Buffy vor ihrer Freundin auf. „Ja voll und ganz...und jetzt mach dich mal nich so groß man kriegt ja ne genickstarre wenn man auf Dauer so rauf schauen muss..." anscheinend dürfte man an jenen Abend wohl keine der beiden allzu ernst nehmen..

In jener Nacht verfolgten Lunae wieder die selben Träume wie im Wald und sie überlegte abermals ob sie Buffy wecken sollte doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das dass nicht von Notwendigkeit sein würde. Sie schlich leise hinaus auf den befliesten Flur und belauschte sich am aus Akazien Holz gefertigten Geländer fest haltend die Stimmen die zu jener aus der Eingangshalle hinaufhallten. Alle Lichter waren gelöscht nur eine Fackel in der Eingangshalle schien einsam etwas licht zu spenden. „Sie wäre auch reichlich dumm wenn sie es nicht tun würde!" drang es an ihre Ohren und sie erkannte im schwachen Licht die Umrisse einiger in smaragdgrüne Roben gehüllte Gestalten. Ein kalter Schauer lief Lunae den Rücken hinab. Einer der Personen zeigte aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf sie und wisperte. „Ich glaube da ist jemand! Also ich würde den Einfluss eines solchen mickrigen Spion wie ihr jenen nennt lieber nicht unterschätzen." Lunae erhob sich und lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen zurück ins Zimmer, dabei löste sich eine Blauweise Porzellan Vase die das Geländer zierte und ging krachend auf den steinernen Boden zu Bruch. Die anwesen wirbelten suchend herum. „Beruhigen sie sich bitte das war bestimmt nur meine Tochter!" Silvanas Stimme war bis hinauf zu hören. „Die ist doch irre wieso schreit die mitten in der Nacht so rum? murmelte Buffy der es offensichtlich schwer fiel um diese Urzeit klar zu denken und wälzte sich von einer Seite zur andern in ihrem Bett. Luny brachte angesichts des Geschehens kein Wort mehr heraus, und so beschloss sie nicht darauf zu antworten und ebenfalls ein zu schlafen zu versuchen. Lange sah sah zur sie Decke die so aussah wie ein sternenklarer Himmel draußen. Als sie eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen glaubte schloss sie die Augen. Ich wünsche mir ganz fest...das Mama immer für mich da sein wird! Ein weiterer Traum von der Sorte seltsam wanderte an ihrem inneren Auge vorüber. Als in Rottönen und deren Abstufungen getönt unter malen on einen schwarzen Untergrund. Ein Käfig voller toter Schmetterlinge nur einer war scheinbar schüchtern in einer Ecke, doch als sie jenem die Hand hin hielt flog jener fasst zutraulich auf die rostigen Gitterstäbe zu. Lies sich berühren, sein Flügel war verletzt...mit einem mal wurde es kurzzeitig wieder dunkel und die Szene wechselte.

Silvana formte sich aus der Dunkelheit und deutlich zu erkennen ihr sternenförmiges Amulett in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand... ununterbrochen vernahm sie die Worte als würde sie der Wind fort tragen „trau dich, berühr es." **a**


End file.
